Slender Man (Slenderverse)
The Slender Man is usually the main antagonist of most Slenderverses, which are multiple stories about the Slender Man told through the tales of Youtube Channels and Videos, blogs, etc. Different Roles ''MarbleHornets'' See Main Article: The Operator ''EverymanHYBRID'' The Slender Man is the secondary antagonist in EverymanHYBRID. He is an unknown entity of possible supernatural origin who seems to be stalking the main characters of EverymanHYBRID. He, or it, has the appearance of an abnormally tall, thin man with no hair and no face, clad in a black business suit and tie. At times there are also long, black wispy tentacles sprouting out of his back or shoulders. Although his motivations are unclear, he seems to have a detrimental effect on the mental and/or physical health of all who come into contact with him, such as paranoia, insanity and a cough. He also seems to have an adverse affect on video cameras and other audio/video or electrical equipment, causing the picture to become filled with static or cut out and the sound to stop or fill with feedback, humming, or strange sirens. The sounds of children are also associated with his appearances. These effects are brought about seemingly without any overt action by the Slender Man. The Slender Man's relationship with HABIT seems to be one of animosity, as shown in the Twitter fight, (this assumes that Slender Man is in fact the source of the lowercase Tweets); however recent posts by HABIT on Damsel's former blog have confirmed that HABIT and Slender Man have worked together in the past. If they are still working together or have gone their separate ways is still a mystery. HABIT's relationship with The Rake is unclear but many speculate that the Rake acts as an enforcer to HABIT. In the video Jessie Jeff confirms that Slender Man acted directly to prevent the Rake from attacking the boys any further after the events of Jim Thorpe. Slender Man seems to emit Sigma Radiation, which can be detected using the Black Box Device. The presence of this radiation ties him into the Iteration Theory, along with Jeff, Vince, Evan and Steph. The Slender Man has shown a preference for passively watching people from the sidelines, either from a distance or with uncomfortably close proximity. It has not been shown to actively attack anyone, as of yet. The extent to which it is possibly engineering events is, however, uncomfirmed. Presumably, he drives his victims to madness, and allows these individuals to do his dirty work for him. In fact, the Slender Man's main apparent modus operandi, and indeed his only apparent discernable goal at all, is to observe people in unsettling and/or frightening ways, and in such a manner as to drive them to the brink of sanity and beyond. Any other goals or ambitions he/it may have are as yet almost completely indecipherable and open to speculation and interpretation. While not actually observed thus far being openly aggressive or physically attackng anyone, Slender Man has, however, been shown to defend himself quite well. In Ashen Waste he easily inflicts severe injuries upon Evan during their brief altercation. In some of the earliest accounts of Slender Man activity, there were anecdotes of corpses hanging in trees with their internal organs removed and placed within bags. The EverymanHYBRID crew encountered similar circumstances in Joke's Over, where the crew came across several garbage bags suspended from trees, which leaked what appeared to be blood when cut open. Likewise, those same accounts refer to fires and buildings being burned, as happened at the hospital where Stephanie was being kept. Trees and forests in which disturbing, unusual, and possibly supernatural phenomena have been reported are also a recurring theme, as is the abduction and/or disappearance of children, both of which have been either directly observed by the EverymanHYBRID crew or have been found referrenced in documents discovered by the crew. TribeTwelve Appearing in many videos throughout the series, The Administrator is best described as an abnormally tall figure in a black suit with a pale, featureless face and, occasionally, tentacles sprouting from its back. It is unknown what the Slender Man wants, but he appears to be following Noah and, before that, Milo and his mother. Initially, it can be inferred from the submission videos that Slender Man had been stalking Milo since at least May 2008. After Milo's death, Noah uploaded the contents of the tape from Milo's visit to Youtube, resulting in his discovery of the Slender Man. The Slender Man is represented by what has become known as the Operator symbol, an O with an X through it, meant to represent the Slender Man's lack of a face. The Slender Man is the leader of a group known as the Collective, a group of powerful beings that exist outside of the normal laws of time and space. It can be inferred that the Slender Man possesses god-like powers and omnipotency, some of which it bestows upon The Collective. According to the video My Grandfather Karl, a similar creature known as "Der Großmann", or "The Great/Tall Man", was the subject of a legend in Germany. The creature would kidnap children who ran away into the Black Forest. Karl Maxwell encountered it when it attacked a Nazi soldier. According to Karl, the same creature appears in Noah's videos. Slender Man tends to have effects on electronic equipment, such as audio and video recording devices. It is unknown if the effect is intentional or natural, though comments by the Observer of Noah's Formspring have suggested the latter. It could be due to the sigma radiation that he emits. Slender Man also has the ability to teleport at will, creating much distortion before he does so. It is noted that there is a consistent pattern of the video clipping at the bottom of the screen before he shows up. DarkHarvest00 The Tall Man, or Gorr'Rylaehotep, appears with several differences in DarkHarvest00 than in most other ARGs. In DarkHarvest00, Slender Man is nine feet tall, with no face and a black suit as usual. While in most ARGs he appears with a flawless, straight posture, the DarkHarvest00 Slender Man appears often hunched over, with twitching limbs. It can also be noted that in most ARG's, Slender Man only moves through Slenderwalking and teleportation, where as in DarkHarvest00 he sometimes physically walks with his own two legs. The best view of Slender Man comes from the video Rainwood Memorial Elementary School. As per the original mythos, Slender Man is a murderous being who steals organs and is responsible for the death of Greg in Greg's Final Log. MLAndersen0 The Slender Man talks and interferes with Michael in strange ways. Silently observes character interactions. His motives are currently unknown. He is somehow associated with a Grandfather Clock which was broken by Michael in his childhood. Patrick Andersen, Michael's split personality, is implicated by HABIT to be a being that has existed for years only to provide bait to the Slender Man, which may explain the death of Stormy, his brother Shaun's girlfriend. Theyarecomingback09 The Monster from Theyarecomingback09 is a more unique incarnation of the tall man. He is Carson's childhood kidnapper. Its eventually revealed that there is actually another monster, one that appears just like the other except female, and had used her eyes to infect everyone except Carson with slender sickness. Carson avoided this with his mask and goggles. Carson eventually rebelled against the monster and removes his eyeball in order to escape the monster's clutches after she had caused the deaths of all his friends. After Carson removes his sight, the female monster then kills him. KeratinGarden The Ajax Monster, is seen various times in the background of Story Parker's videos. At one point, he is encountered by Story, causing her to have a mental breakdown. Whether or not this was his influence upon her, is left ambiguous. Eventually, another entity known as The Black Dog begins to stalk Story as well. Its relation with the Slender Man is unknown. It is commonly theorized among the viewers that the Slender Man seems to be protecting Story, as she is never harmed by his presence. Xander Shaw states that Story, being the recent iteration of several women who died over the years using Ajax's products, has something in her that the Slender Man wants. MyDarkJournal A Faceless King is the Bigger Bad of MyDarkJournal, being the corrupting force upon the protagonist villain, Victor. During the 1930's, in Germany, Victor and his family began hearing stories from gypsies about an entity called Der Chirurg that came from the Black Forest. They said that they had been selected for "his lottery", and he had planned "experiments" for Victor and Geneva's children. Victor's journal also states that Nazi soldiers had "paved the way" for his arrival. Victor's wife was brutally murdered during the holocaust, causing him to make a deal with the Slender Man in exchange for eternal servitude, that the Slender Man takes revenge against the Nazi camp and brings his wife, Geneva, back from the dead. MyDarkJournal shows the torment that Victor and his wife bring upon people today for the Slender Man. CaughtNotSleeping The Slender Man from CaughtNotSleeping seems to originate from the original legend from the SomethingAwful forums. He also serves as the primary antagonist. His motivations are as of yet unclear. His presence has also been known to cause physical symptoms in his victims, such as coughing, paranoia, memory loss, and in the case of Caught, sleeplessness. Rarely presenting a real physical danger, Slender Man seems to stalk his victims until his aura causes them to go insane. If this is purposeful or not is, again, unclear. It has been theorized that The Slender Man has no interest in killing Caught but perhaps instead punishing him for some unremembered indiscretion. He has shown himself to be capable of physical violence towards the protagonists, such as in 26 2326916 1115262422 but Caught has also been successful in warding him off with a variety of methods, most notably a small jar of liquid given to him by 1AmTheHelp3r. The aura The Slender Man puts off has been said to be less present around Caught's Apartment. The Angel's Game/APCollection In The Angel's Game, The Father is an all-powerful supernatural being who is the source of the Dimensional Bleeding taking place in various universes. He appears as a very tall, thin man in a black suit and tie with an entirely featureless face. He has also been known to grow tentacle-like appendages from his back which have been referred to as cracks in space and time. Although he did not appear during the events of the Angel's Game, another entity, known as The Creature, took on a very similar form. The Slender Man created two Riftlings, the Dweller and the Creature, inside of the Rift. As such, the two entities, as well as those that split off from them, refer to him as "the Father". In the past that the two beings lived through, the Slender Man appeared before the Dweller after the Creature murdered Carrie Miller and took him to Joshua Rallus. Afraid At Home/Stargazer The incarnation of the Slender Man from these two series is a pretty unique one. Unlike most of his incarnations, he is more human-like and has a more malevolent nature. He escaped from an interdimensional portal and killed the main character's parents and even tried to use Kyle's body as a vessel for his own amusement, which he unfortunately succeeds. He even goes as far as to do the same thing all over again but this time with another Kyle from another reality. In the sequel, he is even more malevolent, as he tries to ruin his own brother's life against the wish of his father, a cosmic god called WATCHER, who in the past, sent him to an interdimensional prison as a punishment for what what he did to his brothers and sisters, he was eventually released from his prison by Kyle's father, believing it was a bridge to another world. RealMadnessX In RealMadnessX, The Slender Man is an extradimensional entity from unknown origins, although it is implied that he is the ruler and possible creator of the mirror world know as the Empty City. His alignments are currently unknown, since he saved Andy's life twice, first from The Director and later from Andrew. An easy way to summon him is by drawing The Operator Symbol, which Andy uses to his own advantage. ICANSEETHEGIANT Only know as The Giant, he serves as the true driving force behind the events of the series, with his copycat proxy know as Teacher acting as a pawn. His connection with Christopher is currently unknown although its implied that he sees himself as the hunter and Chris as the prey. He is also very powerful compared to his other incarnations, he can cause minor earthquakes with ease, as shown in the video everythings o.k., he causes a earthquake just by stomping on the ground. Stan Frederick The Man in the Suit 'is one of the antagonist of Stan Frederick. This incarnation of the Slender Man is far more intelligent than the others, as he corrupted the three main characters: Stan (Evan), Susan and Connor into working for him as their only way to survive in the original series. He is also able to make his victims hallucinate as seen in the new series/reboot's video ''27. Film Student ''where he made Stan hallucinate Loretta and Roger (along with some other kids in the background), children Stan had harvested for Slender Man back in the original series. ''TalesFromTheSpidersWeb 'The Host '''is an antagonist in the series. He is rarely seen in the beginning of the series, although, during the times he's visible, David acts like he doesn't see him. Likely thinking its a hallucination. According to his description in, ''The Devil Is In The Details, he can't see the distortion in his videos. David finally acknowledges seeing him in December, as he says that the last time he saw the "tall fucker" was in his street outside. He later tells Jesse how he went on a walk and saw him, and ran back to his house in fear. Its eventually revealed that Kyle Glendower, a friend of David's who remained missing since the beginning of the series, was seeing The Host before David was, and had been stalked by and unknown man claiming to help him. OneHundredYardStare Similiar to MyDarkJournal, '''The Slender Man is the Bigger Bad of the series. Prior to the events of the series, he infected Ellie with Slender Sickness, leading to her slowly turning into one of his proxies. He ocassionally appears on screen, due to the gas masked man know as The Anti-Body being the main threat of the first videos. Although not directly attacking the main characters, Ellie acts as his own henchwoman. SlenderHaunting The Slender Man is the first of the multiple antagonists stalking Jack and the leader of an interdimensional proxy-like group know as The Forgiven. Due to the lack of proxy appearances, he has more screen time than other antagonists. It is implied by The Forgiven that he considers himself to be a peacemaker, saving people from the eminent destruction by recruiting them to The Forgiven. OurInferno The Slender Man is the main antagonist of the series, not much is know about him or why he's stalking the uploader and Jess. But it is implied that he has a connection to the uploader's Naval days or even the epic poem, Divine Comedy, made by Dante Alighieri. Due to the possible connection with Divine Comedy, it is very likely that Slender Man could be a demon or a nephilim. AntediluvianOne The Tall Man in The Dark is the secondary antagonist of AO, often seen motionless or stalking the protagonists. He appears to Raymond and Jack after a trip to a tree farm and has been stalking Ray ever since, eventually leading to his turning. He then sets his sights on Jack, appearing to him multiple times even before he disappeared. In a later upload by Ray, he is identified as The Devil himself (aswell as in the description), causing a flood that washes the town from the face of the earth. WhisperedFaith The Slender Man 'is a minor character in WhisperedFaith and appears in the video "Separation" where he teleported Story Parker from KeratinGarden away. Slender Man hasn't appeared in the series ever since. Although Slender Man isn't an important character in the series his "partner" The Rake is the main antagonist of the series. ''Dark Days '''The Slender Man 'is the main antagonist of the series, He is responsible for the "eternal night" event that started in February 28th, 2015 and lasted until March 31st, 2015. He first appeared in the video ''(Night 1) Calm watching Val, the protagonist from a nearby apartment window. It was later revealed in the video ''Night 27 ''that he had kidnapped Val's sister in a previous "eternal night" event and had turned her into a "Hood" (This series' version of Proxies). Val was devastated by this and decided to seek for more information which led to a fight between Slender Man and the Rake of who would take her first. In the end Val chose to go with Slender Man so she could see her sister again. Tulpa Effect '''The Slender Man '''is the main antagonist of the series. The protagonist's boyfriend Roger became obsessed with Slender Man watching videos containing him and even going on Forums. Not soon after that Roger started getting stalked by Slender Man. Not much is known about him other than that. This series is also one of the only to acknowledge Slender Man's pop-culture/internet status. Powers & Abilities * '''Apportation - Slender Man has appeared to teleport objects other than itself through space. * Pain reduction / Prolonging death - It is noted in the CANYOUSEETHEWORDS entry JOHNNY BOY that he has the ability to signifigcantly reduce pain within some of his victims. Johnny mentions that the Slender Man is the reason he was still alive and able to type despite HABIT's torture. "His stare is almost soothing, like morphine."-Johnny *'Shapeshifting' - Slender Man's size, and sometimes its shape, has changed from one appearance to the next, changing so radically as to sometimes appear to be tentacled. * Technopathy '''- It is implied that Slender Man is able to control electronic devices with just its mind, and this ability, if extant, is most likely the reason why its appearances interfere with video and audio equipment. * '''Telekinesis - Slender Man possibly posseses the ability to move objects with his mind, it appears to have done so in Episode 6 - Healthy Eating ''of EverymanHYBRID.'' * Telepathy - The presence of Slender Man has had several, usually unpleasant, effects on the minds of those to whom it manifests, inculding: altering sense and perception of their environment; influencing personalities; adding and removing memories; remaining unobserved even in plain sight directly in front of witnesses, causing images and writing to remain unobservable to victims even after they are directly presented with proof; and apparent fore-knowledge of witness' actions and thoughts. *'Teleportation' - Slender Man has shown to teleport out of sight many times, and move from one side of a scene to the other, apparently without moving through the intervening space. * Temporal manipulation - The passage of time itself has, to all appearances, become fluid and variable in some of Slender Man's most disturbing maninfestations. * 'Hallucination '- Slender Man has shown to be able to make it's victims hallucinate things. As seen in the Stan Frederick'' video ''27. Film Student. Gallery TTS.gif|The Administrator in the TribeTwelve video "Northern Trip Footage" MDJ.gif|A Faceless King in MyDarkJournal SVTE.gif|Slender Man in the Tulpa Effect video "Why I ran" TTSMM.gif|The Administrator in the TribeTwelve video "DEUS EX MACHINA" IDOLON.gif|The Tall One in the Stan Frederick video "39. My Confession" caughtnotsleepingslenderman.gif|Slender Man in CaughtNotSleeping photofugitiveslenderman.gif|Slender Man in the photofugititive video "Playground" goingjackallslenderman.gif|Slender Man in the doingJACKALL video "#11 - James" icanseethegiantslenderman.gif|The Giant in the ICANSEETHEGIANT video "WAIT FOR IT christopher" Videos File:Every Slenderman Appearance in MarbleHornets (6 20 14)|Every Slender Man appearance in Marble Hornets File:Every Slender Appearances in TribeTwelve (1 1 2014)|Every Slender Man appearance in TribeTwelve (up until the 1st of January 2014) Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Stalkers Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Omnipotents Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nameless Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Criminals Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ferals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Force of Nature Category:Rogues Category:The Heavy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Demon Category:Predator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Muses Category:Satanism Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Category:Cataclysm Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Supernatural Category:Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cryptids Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Omniscient Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Dark Knights Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms